


魔戒之花同人－雷库：浴缸中的水

by KnightNO4time



Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Makai no Hana
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Crow/Saejima Raiga





	魔戒之花同人－雷库：浴缸中的水

雷牙用手心撩起来浴缸中的水顺着库洛的发丝滴下，水珠在薄薄的蒸汽下滑落擦破了附着的水汽。  
雷牙依坐在家里宽大的浴缸中，让恋人趴伏在自己怀里。他双手环绕到对方腰间，好让对方把全部重力依靠给自己。  
“库洛…放松…”他在恋人耳边呢喃，怕对方赤裸的身子受凉，连带自己一起缓缓浸入水中。随着水的浮力，库洛纤细的身姿在雷牙的臂弯下微微不稳的晃着，热水在他们身侧荡起涟漪。  
库洛因为疲累而显得精神恍惚，他好似入睡般枕在爱人的肩头细细的喘着气。  
“我进去了。马上清理好，忍耐一下。”雷牙告诉后，手指探入库洛后方缓缓伸入内部。  
他明显感觉到库洛身子猛然颤抖了一下，耳边传来压制的呻吟，彼此因为呼吸不平稳而起伏的胸口不断撞击在一起。  
“很痛吧？”雷牙感觉到库洛突然伸手扶住了他的侧腰忍耐自己的动作，渐起来了小小的水花。  
“对不起，我的错，”雷牙口气有些自责。  
虽然往日很小心谨慎，但对于这种事还是很容易丧失理智。一直忍耐的雷牙偶尔也有精神疲劳的那一刻，而偏偏就被快感击垮。今夜他很糟糕的做猛了，此刻手指能感觉到库洛穴口的肿胀而有些渗血的拉伤。  
“我没事…”库洛手从雷牙腰侧移开，暗暗握拳。  
“最近不要做了。”  
“没关系。”  
“不行。”虽然口气平稳而安抚，但雷牙确实极其认真和担心。往往这对话不出三句库洛就听话的默认，雷牙也不多操心，他只要想着一会擦药便好。  
雷牙小心的将恋人体内的遗留物导出来，他自己都不知道原来自己弄进去了那么多，当然按照今晚彼此发泄的次数还是能猜到的。  
看在库洛本来就被自己误伤的情况下，雷牙动作更是温柔许多，和有耐心的慢慢转动手指清理，不希望给受伤的地方带来负担。  
疼痛和内部的活动让库洛背部有些弓起，喉咙深处滚落出呜咽。他复发认同自己会在这种情况下产生反应，疲劳的身体在努力压制感觉。  
雷牙看得出恋人身体的挣扎，但他不清理不从别无他法，这也是自己惹的祸。于是雷牙用脸颊贴在恋人的额头上，另一只扶着臀瓣的手偶尔上来顺着对方的脊线安慰性的抚摸，嘴里念叨着“没事了”来安抚对方。  
“雷牙…不要继续了，我会不行的，”一项好强的库洛难的投降，他身体一直比嘴巴还要诚实。库洛抓住恋人的手臂组织，“压制不住了。”  
“不清理干净不可以…”虽然自己没资格，但雷牙该做的还要做。“库洛你太敏感了，没想到这么累还会起反应，”雷牙不禁苦笑。  
雷牙用手帮库洛处理了前面，然而因为多次的释放让库洛再坚强的身体也无法坚持那么多次。就好似停不下来一把，他在雷牙手里不停低落出来融化在水里。  
“唔……不能再射……”库洛被快感和疲劳折磨，他被精神拉扯弓起的背部颤抖着，雷牙不停用另一只手抚摸揉顺。  
“但是你停不下来，”其实雷牙也有些担心，还好他冷静的不让自己起反应。雷牙用额头蹭起对方的面容，然后收紧腰让对方坐起来好更好的握住库洛还在挣扎坚硬的下面。  
“虽然名字是黑色，但身体却是洁白的呢，”雷牙呢喃笑着，用手托住身上人的侧腰揽向自己这边，自己便迎过去含住库洛白皙胸前的朱红。  
然而却发觉了不对。感觉到的雷牙抬头，先前被他挑逗的朱粒已经通红肿起。此时他看到那不是浴缸的水珠，库洛双眼湿润呼吸宛如抽泣。  
“库………库洛………？”雷牙一下子愣住停下手里动作。  
从来不会展现错脆弱一面的库洛只有在他怀里时才会露出难得富有感情诱惑的表情，然不到最后关头库洛都会逞强。但此刻他哭泣的样子确实雷牙从来没有见过的，那是和任何时候都不一样，单纯被爱着的男孩，而他因为身体力气的流失而被折磨。  
想要抬手的雷牙发现自己手上都是释放物和水，也就作罢。  
“深呼吸，没事……不会再继续了，”雷牙道歉，他安抚库洛放爱人落回怀里。加重呼吸让库洛一起感受，带动不掉调整呼吸。直到水凉了库洛在慢慢退去感觉。  
两个人起身冲澡离开时，库洛几乎需要雷牙支撑才行。雷牙望着今夜在对方身上种下的红印，想着最近停止侵略的计划，顺手从玻璃后的架子上取下了药膏带回寝室。


End file.
